


Reschedule

by OriMomo



Category: NCT (Band), johnten - Fandom
Genre: Childhoodfriends, Cite, Cuddles, Cute, Help, M/M, emilyiloveyou, epop, icantspell, johnten, kpop, nct - Freeform, sick, wasforafriend, whataretags, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriMomo/pseuds/OriMomo
Summary: Ten and Johnny are childhood best friends and plan to meet up again but Ten gets sick and says they have to reschedule..It’s pure fluff





	Reschedule

Groaning Ten walked forward trying to get through his shift at Starbucks. The overwhelming smell of coffee wasn’t helping his headache and he began to worry he may be coming down with something.

If he was sick he’d have to cancel his plans that night however and his childhood best friend was coming back into town. He hasn’t seen Johnny since he was 9 and now he was a lovely 10 years older.

He wanted to know how he looked but his Instagram was only typical artsy photos and derp pictures of his friends. They’ve talked on the phone a lot recently and gotten close again, it was like he never moved away.

As his shift ended he made his way outside to his car and got in the drivers seat groaning. They were going to meet here and Johnny was taking a cab since he didn’t have a car here.

Hoping he hadn’t gotten the cab yet Ten quickly texted him that he must have caught something at work and to hopefully reschedule soon.

He waited for a reply because he didn’t want to leave right when he got there and he also didn’t know if he could handle driving. Everything felt so bright he just squeezed his eyes shut and held his head while he waited.

As he waited a soft knock on his window had him opening and widening his eyes.

He opened the door and smiled slightly before hissing at the bright lights of the outside world.

“I’m so so sorry Johnny...” He whispered and Johnny laughed kneeling down.

Johnny reached over placing a hand on his forehead and pouting slightly as he took it away.

“You have a fever Tennie.” He said softly and he peaked an eye open to look at him.

“I figured.” He said smiling softly and he chuckled.

“Never taking care of yourself are you?” He said standing up and looking around.

“Good thing I’m here then huh? I’ll drive.” He said and Ten looked at him confused.

“What?” Ten asked and he smiled.

“I said I’ll drive now scoot.” He said and he laughed standing up.

Ten walked to the other side of the car getting in the passenger seat as Johnny got into the front and smiled.

“Directions?” He asked and Ten began telling him how to get to his apartment.

Once Johnny had figured out the way Ten placed his head against the window and closed his eyes trying to take deep breaths.

Johnny drove in silence with one hand on Ten’s thigh, lightly rubbing the jean fabric in a comforting manner.

Over the drive Ten fell asleep with the help of Johnny’s touch and the medicine his coworker gave him running through his system. 

Once Johnny parked he was glad he got his apartment number before starting to drive. Looking over Johnny smiled at Ten and chuckled at his hair falling into his face moving with his breath.

After a stealing a few more glances Johnny took the keys out of the car and quietly exited the car walking around to the passenger side.

With stealthy but gentle movements Johnny opened the door slow enough for Ten to gently fall into his chest. With a small grumble he nuzzled into him before falling back asleep.

Johnny chuckled softly as he wrapped his arms around him and lifted him out of the car. With soft steps he carried him into and into the elevator where he went to the 3rd floor.

After an awkward ride with an old lady he got out and found Ten’s apartment. 

Using Ten’s keys and entering he shut and locked the door behind him. After debating he decided to put him in his bed because the couch couldn’t be as comfortable especially since he is sick.

Johnny chuckled at the mess in his room and gently laid him down. He left to get her a water but somehow got a pair of boxers stuck around his shoe.

Flicking his foot around he began to fight the underwear and eventually he flicked it off with a huff just to hear and soft giggle.

Liking up he saw Ten awake and laughing into his hands at Johnny’s flushed face.

“It attacked me.” He defended and he just laughed louder.

“Where were you going?” He asked and Johnny smiled at his sleepy voice.

“To get you a water.” He said and Ten smiled.

“Come here.” Ten whined and he laughed walking over and sitting next to him.

Ten leaned into his side and took his hand playing with his fingers.

“You’ve changed a lot.” Ten whispered and Johnny smiled holding him with his other arm.

“Yeah I’m finally taller than you.” He said and Ten laughed.

“You look good.” Ten said and he smiled. 

“So do you.. you’re beautiful.” Johnny whispered and Ten blushed.

“Sorry I’m sick.” Ten said and Johnny kissed his temple leaning them back into a laying position.

“It’s okay this is way better than a movie.” Johnny said smiling as Ten cuddled into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Was written as a johnnyxreader for a friend but it’s cute and fluffy so hello hi


End file.
